


Tell me what you want

by InGuiseOfCandles (inguiseofcandles)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Enj has a weird sense of humor, Grantaire does not find it as funny, M/M, almost sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inguiseofcandles/pseuds/InGuiseOfCandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire just wants to touch but Enjolras thinks himself a comic genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you want

"Tell me what you want, Enjolras" Grantaire gasped leaning in closer towards the panting blond.

"You" he murmured, his usual eloquence lost and replaced with desperation as he tried in vain to pull the artist closer.

Groaning Grantaire curled his fingers in golden curls and tugged. “I want you” moaned Enjolras “to fuck me.”

Grantaire growled as he places kiss after kiss upon pale skin.

"Like the government fucks the people" Enjolras continues.

Freezing Grantaire looked up at the smirking blond “god fucking dammit you asshole”

Enjolras just laughs while Grantaire rants “really Enj, again? You do this every fucking time.”

Enjolras just keeps laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but i thought of this and couldn't stop laughing until i wrote it down


End file.
